


Illusionary Lover

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, POV First Person, Pokephilia, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A trainer pines in secret for his female traveling companion, but doesn't have the courage to admit it to her. But Zoroark's illusions work just as well...This is one of my older works, originally written in 2011.





	Illusionary Lover

All day I had been itching for enough privacy to relieve my raging hard on. It had been too much; my friend and travelling companion, Nina, was a beautiful young woman. Long, honey-blonde hair, pert C-cup breasts that were rarely constrained by a bra, and curvy hips that drove me to distraction. What's more, she knew she looked good and flaunted it. Today she'd been prancing around in her low cut V-neck t-shirt and her tight hip-hugging jeans, showing the absolute maximum amount of midriff she could expose and not get herself kicked out of stores. As much as I enjoyed the view, having to spend so much time around her was getting downright painful.

It was more than just raw physical attraction, however. I'd been friends with Nina for years, and even before we'd set out on a trip together I'd had a huge crush on her. For the past year we had been touring several regions, training our pokemon and learning about ourselves and the world. Being able to spend so much time in close proximity to the girl I was quickly growing to love had been both a wonderful blessing and a terrible curse.

After we had planned the next day's itinerary, we had parted. Now I was alone in my hotel room, with Nina in the next room over. My first order of business was a quick shower to clean off the grime of the road. Normally it would have been the perfect opportunity to masturbate; something I did often after seeing Nina. Today had been particularly vexing, however, and I held off. I was so worked up that the situation called for something special.

When I got out of the shower, Zoroark was already laid out on the bed waiting for me. Her hair formed a beautiful crimson pallet underneath her and contrasted richly with her dark fur. For a moment, the enticing display even pushed thoughts of Nina out of my mind. But that wasn't the point.

"Will you transform for me Zoroark? Please?" I pleaded with her.

It was a strange sensation, watching her craft her illusions. My vision blurred, and her figure twisted and swirled, changing color and shape before finally solidifying and coming back into focus. When it was done, Zoroark was no longer lying on the bed in front of me. Instead it was Nina, duplicated in exact detail (as far as I knew) and stark naked. I feasted my eyes on her form; her breasts were milky white and her pink nipples stood up like little buds. I had seen them countless times, poking up from underneath Nina's skimpy shirts, and now here they were, fully exposed before me. I followed the curve of her tight stomach down towards her crotch, where a small strip of golden pubic hair framed her damp pussy.

That last bit wasn't part of the illusion, I knew; Zoroark was just as aroused as I was. We'd been having sex for a month now. She had been completely enamored with me and, taking advantage of that fact, I had been the first to initiate it. Looking down at her now, in Nina's form, I felt a crushing guilt. She must really have loved me to do this; I felt a great deal of affection for her as well, yes, but that only made me feel worse when I thought about how I used her body and her powers to sate my lusts for my friend.

My guilt wasn't great enough to dissuade me from what I was about to do, however, and my cock remained as hard as ever. Zoroark - as Nina - looked up at me in silence. She could copy anyone's body, but not their voice, and she kept silent now to preserve the illusion. Leaning over Zoroark's prone body, I placed a hand on her left breast. It felt real; there was no fur, only the sensation of her soft, warm flesh. My fingers roamed all over her, titillating her areolas and tweaking her hardened nipples. Zoroark twisted and mouthed silent cries, but made no sound at all. Teasing her like this gave me a sort of thrill, and her dedication to taking the role of Nina - her dedication to me - both excited and shamed me.

When I was done playing with her breasts, I sank down to the foot of the bed and lowered my mouth towards her crotch. The depth of Zoroark's powers always took me aback; I had eaten her out in both human and pokemon form, and even the taste of her juices changed. Running my tongue along her smooth slit, I savored Nina's tart flavor and imagined it was really her wiggling against me. My silent lover writhed in ecstasy, giving me everything but the sound of Nina's moaning. Even though I wished it wasn't an illusion, I still went out of my way to ensure that Zoroark received as much pleasure as I could give her. My tongue rolled across her clit and I worked two fingers in and out of her dripping hole. This could go on for a while, sometimes as long as half an hour. Zoroark loved oral sex, and I loved to give it to her.

Unfortunately for both of us, our session was quickly interrupted. I froze, my tongue buried in Zoroark's slit, when I heard the sound of the door connecting my room to the adjacent one open. Nina had the next room over, and in a sudden burst of panic I realized that I had not locked the door when she had left. That could only mean one thing. Timidly, I lifted my head from between Zoroark's legs and looked over to the right. Feminine juices glistened incriminatingly from my lips and chin. There was Nina, the real Nina, staring at us. I had been caught red handed.

Well, this is the end of it, I thought. I'd be lucky if I got off with a slap and having her never speak to me again. Worst case scenario, she'd tell this story to everyone I knew and my life would be ruined. For a moment, the three of us stood completely still. When Nina finally did react, it was not what I expected at all.

Nina broke out into an unadulterated laugh. "Ahhhhahahahahahahahaha! You are SUCH an idiot, Todd! Is that Zoroark?!" Stunned speechless, I could only nod. Smirking, Nina struck a centerfold-esque pose before me, putting her hands behind her head and pushing out her tits and ass. "If you wanna fuck me so bad, why don't you just ask, dude? A girl has needs too!" She winked teasingly at me and I almost fainted.

Instead I blinked, not quite believing what I was seeing, as Nina undressed before me. Off came her teeny tiny t-shirt, followed by her hip-hugging jeans and her purple thong. Zoroark’s illusion had been perfect, right down to the grooming of her pubic hair. Nina was impressed too; looking down over Zoroark’s body, she laughed again.

“Has Zoroark been peeping at me in the shower?” she said. “She looks exactly like me!” Then she shooed me off the bed. “Hold on, don’t change back yet. This is gonna be wild.”

Then my crush for months and months proceeded to exceed my wildest fantasies. Once I had moved out of her way, Nina climbed up on top of Zoroark and pulled her twin into a deep open-mouthed kiss. “You’re a little hottie, aren’t you?” Nina joked when their lips and tongues parted. She moved down Zoroark’s body, exploring it meticulously, nibbling and licking the pokemon’s breasts – her breasts – and rolling the pink little nubs between her fingers. Then she moved lower, dragging her lips down Zoroark’s flat stomach and sticking her tongue into her belly-button for just a moment.

When she reached Zoroark’s pussy, she took a quick lick. “Oh my gosh, you even taste like me!” Nina exclaimed before happily pressing her face against the dripping slit. If a stranger had walked in right then, it would have looked as though Nina were pleasuring her twin sister.

Licking the juices off of her lips, Nina rose to her knees and gave Zoroark one last look. “Well I can’t blame you Todd, but shame on you for not inviting me,” she said with a pout. “You can change back now Zoroark. We can play around like this again later.”

Zoroark’s form began to twist and swirl again, and my vision seemed to be obscured for a moment. Then she was back to normal, her dark fur highlighted by the red hair spilling all over the bed below her. She was panting with excitement, and the fur around her crotch was matted with juices and saliva. Nina bent low again and stole another taste of her furry snatch. “Mmmm, tastes sexy,” she said.

After a little more licking and nibbling, Nina moved up the bed and cuddled up next to Zoroark. She kissed the pokemon on the lips. Then the two of them looked back at me with their legs spread and both of their bodies fully on display side-by-side. “Okay Todd, I think you owe me. Why don’t you show me what you’ve been doing to Zoroark with that mouth of yours?”

Eager to please, I climbed back onto the bed and began to service Nina with my tongue. It was my first time eating her out, and yet I was already familiar with every intimate fold of her body. Unlike Zoroark’s illusion, however, Nina moaned – a lot. In fact, I was afraid that the people next door would hear her. Despite my concerns, the sound of her voice crying out in sexual bliss as I licked her clit was everything I’d hoped it would be.

But as wonderful as it was that my fantasy was finally becoming a reality, it was the subtle differences that made me realize that I missed Zoroark. She’d done everything she could to please me, to show her love for me. I couldn’t just forget about her now. I didn’t WANT to forget about her now. After giving Nina the attention she was due, I removed my mouth from her crotch, shifted over to the left, and began to lick Zoroark’s furry slit. Not having to hold herself back any more, a low growl built up in the pokemon’s throat as my tongue pressed through her fur and into the folds of her flesh. Nina didn’t complain; instead, she cuddled up closer to Zoroark and stroked her chest. I went back and forth between the two women, pleasuring one and then the other, until their tastes mixed together in my mouth. Nina and Zoroark moaned and squirmed, pressing their bodies together, fondling and kissing each other tenderly.

“Okay stud,” Nina said, interrupting me. “I think you’ve got us more than warmed up. Which of us are you gonna screw first?”

It was a tough choice; Nina was my ultimate fantasy, but for some reason Zoroark seemed sexier than she’d ever been. Surprising even myself, I got on my knees and gripped Zoroark’s thighs. The look on her face melted my heart, and I felt as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. This is how it should have always been, I thought to myself. I didn’t say it aloud, not wanting to offend Nina, but Zoroark seemed to understand and mirror my feelings.

On the contrary, Nina wasn’t offended at all. In fact, she seemed excited to watch us go at it. She slid one hand down Zoroark’s body and rubbed her pussy before grabbing my cock and guiding it towards the pokemon’s steamy hole. It seemed almost surreal, but I certainly wasn’t complaining. I was still excited beyond belief that I’d get to fuck my hot friend by the end of the night, but Zoroark had now become my main focus, and having Nina help me get it on with her was very erotic.

Nina’s hand lingered on my shaft as I thrust into Zoroark. The pokemon arched her back in pleasure; she was more into this than ever before. I was too, and when I had pushed my cock all the way into Zoroark, I lay down on top of her. Her soft fur brushed against my bare chest, and my hands were buried in her long, flowing hair. Our eyes met, and she wrapped her arms around my body. Although we’d had sex a dozen times already, this was the closest I had ever felt to her.

Gently, I began to rock my hips back and forth; Zoroark matched my rhythm and licked my cheek lovingly. I returned the sign of affection by kissing her; her wide mouth parted and our tongues met. As they wrestled together, the speed of my thrusts increased. Zoroark was losing control of herself too, and her claws dug into my back. Then I felt another surprise; Nina’s hand pushed itself between our bodies and began to rub against us, stimulating both my cock and Zoroark’s pussy at the same time. I moaned into Zoroark’s mouth, and she growled into mine; not a threatening growl, but a growl of animal passion and lust.

I don’t know how long I lay there in Zoroark’s embrace. It could have been five minutes, or it could have been an hour. All I was aware of was her body pressed against mine, her arms and legs squeezing me, her mouth on mine, and the needy look in her eyes. I humped her desperately, and she responded in kind. Nina’s fingers probed our nethers, urging us both towards a mutual orgasm.

And then it struck. Zoroark’s pussy clenched down around me, and her body went rigid. Her warm tunnel milked my cock, and the feeling of orgasmic release overtook me. My vision went blurry and I began to fill my furry lover with hot cum. Nina felt the first powerful spurt make its way up my shaft; she reacted quickly by gripping my balls and massaging them gently. Zoroark howled. Her arms and legs were wrapped around me so tightly that I could barely breathe. Locked in each other’s embrace, Zoroark and I both came hard.

When I’d completely emptied my balls into my pokemon mate, I slumped down on top of her. Zoroark’s orgasm was still ongoing. I could feel her pussy still spasming around my softening member, and she panted wildly. Nina’s fingers moved from my scrotum back to rubbing Zoroark in order to intensify and prolong her pleasure. I was totally spent, however; all I could do was bury my face in the mess of hair spread across the bed. I breathed deeply, reveling in my pokemon’s familiar scent. Finally, she calmed as well, and we lay together in exhaustion.

“Ooooh, you’ve been cumming in her?” Nina cooed, still rubbing the sensitive point at which we were connected. “You’d better be careful not to knock her up!”

I was sure that I wouldn’t be able to impregnate Zoroark… well, I was pretty sure anyway. The thought hadn’t actually crossed my mind. Zoroark simply nuzzled my cheek in response to Nina’s remark. Clearly she wasn’t worried, one way or the other.

There was a rustling sound as Nina repositioned herself lying the opposite way, and suddenly I felt her wet tongue run across the base of my shaft, just above where it was still buried in Zoroark’s pussy. She kissed and licked my manhood and, when it popped out completely, she took the limp penis into her mouth and suckled it. I’d just barely cum, but the feel of her tongue swirling around my head, collecting our mingled juices and sucking them down, caused my shaft to firm up just a bit. When she’d gotten all that she could off of me, Nina let my cock fall out of her mouth and turned to Zoroark’s pussy. Although I couldn’t see what she was doing, I could guess by her movements that she was trying to suck more of my cum from the pokemon’s hole.

Having gotten her fill, Nina rose up onto her knees. “Aww, you two make the most adorable couple,” she said, licking her lips. “We’re still gonna fuck though, right Todd?”

Boy were we ever. My cock was already hardening, ready for its second round. Zoroark’s red paws lingered on my chest as I rose up off of her, but I could detect no jealousy in her. In fact, she looked more satisfied than she’d ever been; my heart almost skipped a beat to see her like that.

Before I knew it, Nina had butted in front of me. She lay down on top of Zoroark, mimicking my earlier position. Her pussy lay so tightly against Zoroark’s that their labia and clits rubbed together erotically. My friend wiggled her behind and glanced over her shoulder. “This way we can all get off,” she explained.

Placing my hands on Nina’s voluptuous hips, I rubbed the head of my cock against both of their slits at the same time. Zoroark’s pussy still looked enticing, but it was Nina’s turn now, and I gently but firmly slipped my shaft inside of her. She moaned quietly, and Zoroark stroked the sides of her body sympathetically. My thrusts were restrained at first, slow and deep. The motion caused the girl’s clits to rub together, and they responded with moans and pants.

As my excitement at pleasuring them both at the same time increased, so did my speed. Soon Nina and Zoroark were both writhing against each other in ecstasy. They groped each other’s bodies and kissed frantically. I grunted, slamming myself into Nina’s pussy. My fantasy had become a reality, and although I had to admit to myself that my heart truly lay with Zoroark, at the moment I was still crazy with lust for both of them.

Having cum earlier, I was able to hold out much longer. My powerful thrusts mashed their sensitive little buttons together mercilessly, and both girls came before I did. They grinded their bodies against each other, fur on flesh, intimate juices spilling out from between their legs and mingling together. Nina’s pussy quivered around my manhood, urging me to spill my seed.

I held off as long as I could, enjoying the sights and sounds of the two girls below me, but there was no way I could last much longer. Instead of cumming inside Nina, however, I pulled out at the last moment and jammed my cock in between the press of their bodies. Cum squirted against both of them, matting Zoroark’s fur and sticking to Nina’s tummy. Excess cum gushed back, where it coated their labia and was pushed between their tight folds. When I finished up and pulled back, their crotches were both a gooey mess.

Nina rose up and looked down at her crotch. There was cum all over her belly, and Zoroark’s too; the two girls looked as though they were cemented together. Smiling, Nina gyrated her hips against the pokemon under her a few times, then collected a large dollop of semen from her pussy and licked her fingers clean. She then collected a second load and offered it to Zoroark, who sucked on my friend’s fingers gratefully.

When Nina finally dismounted my pokemon lover, I lay down between them with my arms around each of their shoulders. Zoroark licked my cheek and clung to my side with an expression of pure love in her eyes. I nuzzled up against her face and kissed the tip of her nose. On my other side, I felt Nina’s breasts pressed against me. My friend looked totally satisfied as well; physically, at least.

“I’ve been so damn horny all this time, why couldn’t you have just fucked my brains out earlier?” Nina said. “I hope Zoroark doesn’t mind sharing you. And I hope you don’t mind sharing her!”

I shrugged and smiled. I didn’t mind, and Zoroark didn’t seem to either. But our relationship had changed; the guilt was gone, and in its place I felt a warmth I’d never known before. Zoroark was mine now, and I was hers.


End file.
